


Bob the Titan

by americanCaeser



Series: Bob the Titan [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanCaeser/pseuds/americanCaeser
Summary: This world is not unused to the names of legends; Saint-14, Osiris, Shin Malphur, Dredgen Yor, Efrideet, and so many others. For good or ill, these people will be remembered as friends and decried as monsters to some for centuries. However, now a new legend awakens to forge their destiny. And his name?His name is Bob. And he will be greater than all others before him.
Series: Bob the Titan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897399
Kudos: 10





	Bob the Titan

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at fanfiction. Let's do this.

“Guardian… Guardian? Eyes up guardian!”

What…what’s going…

“It worked… You’re alive!”

Oh, I’m alive. That’s a good thing, I think.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you.” The human grimaced.

Did he really cause that much trouble for this…

“I’m a ghost. Actually, now I’m your ghost” corrected the ghost before continuing. “And you… well, you’ve been dead a long time. So, you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand.”

Before he could speak, or the Ghost could continue on its rushed explanation, they both tensed as a roar was heard in the distance. He (what was his name again? Guardian?) somehow knew that it meant danger on an instinctual level. The Ghost turned back to the Guardian.

“This is Fallen territory. We aren’t safe here.” The Guardian took this moment to look around and take in his surroundings. He stood in the middle of a field of rusting metal contraptions, frozen over with snow and ice. He could see a great metal wall not too far that stretched as far as the eye could see, and beyond that rusted towers. “I have to get   
you to the city.”

The ghost finished its looking around for danger before flying towards the guardian and vanishing in a flash of light. He felt like a space inside him that was empty before was filled, but he didn’t know that it was empty before now, if that made any sense. It was still alarming though!

“Don’t worry, I’m still here.” The guardian… heard? “We need to get out of the open. Now.”

He stood there.

“Guardian, didn’t you hear me? We have to move!” The guardian nodded, shakily.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just…” The guardian hesitated, searching for the right words. “I was dead, but I’m not anymore. There’s a lot of weird stuff I shouldn’t bother thinking over, and there’s a lot of dangerous stuff around.” A moment of silence.

“… Yes.”

The Guardian smiled. “Alright. Got it!”

XxXxXxXxX

The Fallen are nasty, dangerous thieves and pirates. Your average dreg was just as dangerous to a normal human, with new light guardians only managing marginally better. ghost had heard horror stories from other ghost’s that had found their guardians about how they had stumbled into a pack of Fallen and barely survived with their chassis intact. And here ghost was, leading his new Guardian straight into a Fallen’s pseudo-stronghold!

Thankfully, his new guardian was very, VERY good at killing space pirates. Checking corners, flicking out magazines, throwing grenades. He even caved in a Vandals face, and then used its body as a shield to block incoming shock rounds. The Devil Fallen provided nothing more than mild speed bumps.

“No doubt about it,” said the ghost as his guardian tore through the last of the Fallen defenders, now in full retreat from the one man army, “you’re a titan through and through.”

“Titan? I thought I was guardian.” The ghost blinked.

“I mean, you still are, but being a titan is like what type of guardian you are. Does that make sense?” The titan nodded.

“Nope!”

The ghost sighed.

As they left the wall and into the sunlight once more, the titan and the ghost took notice as a flare shot up into the sky, followed by a Ketch jumping in. Its sheer size knocked over one of the towers and with a swiftness that belied its size flew over their heads as several smaller skiffs zig-zagged alongside it. The titan felt the ghost’s trepidation.

“Fallen ships!? This close? We need to find a ship, now!” The titan chambered another shell into Stubborn Oak’s barrel in response.

Rushing forward through the open yards he switched between pumping shells into dregs and vandals that rushed him and picking off farther skirmishers with his autorifle. A shank that flew a bit too close was back-handed into a hundreds smaller pieces. As the titan jumped onto the top of a building next to a wide and open courtyard the ghost continuously scanned the area, looking for any traces of an intact ship that could take them out of here. This was a cosmodrone for the Travelers sake, their had to be atleast one ship still intact…

“There!” The ghost spoke out in the titans head. “Found a jumpship that’s still operational! Mostly. It’s right over there.” The ghost marked a plip on the titans HUD.

“You mean over there?” The titan pointed as shock rounds crashed against his thin armor.

“Yes, it’s right-“

A large black mass suddenly crashed down into the center of the courtyard. As the dust settled, both titan and ghost could see the orange sides of an arachnid-shaped machine. On top was a long and deadly looking cannon that turned with the walker as it turned its attention towards the light-bearer. Behind the tank several more skiffs dropped in to disembark their crews.

“-behind all those Fallen.” The ghost finished belatedly.

“Ha!” The titan barked out a laugh. He slung the autorifle behind his back before cracking his knuckles. The ghost looked at him. “What are you doing? We have to find a way around them!”

“These guys are between us and that ship, right? So all we have to do is go…” The titan crouched down and tensed his muscles. Electricity began to flow through his body, and arcs began sparking off of him. Then, the roof shattered as the titan lept through the air towards the alien tank. “THROUGH!”

XxXxXxXxX

One destroyed spider tank (and a dozen Fallen corpses for good measure) later, the titan sat in the cockpit of his ‘new’ Arcadia class jumpship. That bigger Fallen that crawled out of the wall rubbed him the wrong way. He hoped he could come back and take care of him, but right now he was content as the ghost fussed around the cockpit.

“Well, we should arrive at the City in under an hour. Zavala will definitely be impressed with you, with the hurt you brought on the House of Devils.” The titan took off his helmet before cocking his head in puzzlement.

“Zavala?” The ghost nodded as best as he could.

“Yep! He’s the titan vanguard. Since you’re a titan you’ll be going to him.”

The titan smiled to himself. He doesn’t remember who he was, but that’s alright. He has a feeling he’ll like who he’ll become.


End file.
